kronikizlafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
The Muzzle of Nemesis
The Muzzle of Nemesis(pl.Lufa Nemesis)' '''piosenka stworzona przez Akuno-P, 8 sierpnia 2014. Reprezentuje Gniew w Serii Siedem Grzechów Głównych. Najpierw pojawiła się w albumie o tej samej nazwie. Fabuła Piosenka zaczyna się, gdy Nemesis Sudou zbliża się do swojego celu, mierząc do niego z pistoletu. Myśli o swojej matce oraz o wszystkich wydarzeniach, które doprowadziły, że pragnie zemścić się na tym człowieku. Żegnając się z "Panem Świętym Mikołajem", proponuje mu śmierć w płonącym domu lub z kulą w czole. Proponuje także, by oddał cały majątek w zamian za swoje życie, lecz Gallerian Marlon nawet nie potrafi myśleć o takiej opcji. Wracając do wspomnień z dzieciństwa, dziewczyna zauważa, jak sędzia pociesza lalkę w swoich rękach, doprowadzając Nemesis do szaleństwa. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że jego córki już dawno nie było na świecie. Żegnając się z nim, Sudou zastanawia się, dlaczego jej matka pokochała takiego człowieka. Przygotowuje się do jego zabicia. Kompozycja W piosence użyto voicebank GUMI VOCALOID2 .Pianino, skrzypce, gitara basowa, gitara i syntezatory są używane jako instrumenty. Otwarcie instrumentalne zaczyna się na 0.04, wraz z otwarciem zwrotki na 0.13. Na 0.20, instrumenty zyskują więcej akompaniamentu, podążając za instrumentalną przerwą. Przerwa kończy się na 0.42, aby przygotować pierwszą zwrotkę, zaczynającą się na 0.50. Zwrotka zmienia się do pierwszego pre-refrenu, trwającego aż do 1.27. Pierwszy refren następuje krótko aż do 1.45, poprzedzając drugi zwrotkę. Na 1.59, rozpoczyna się drugi pre-refren i zmienia się do drugiego refrenu na 2.23, trwający aż do 2:37. Przerwa instrumentalna zaczyna się, trwając aż do 2:53. Trzecia zwrotka zaczyna się natychmiast po zmianie w trzeci refren na 3.33. Potem, inna instrumentalna przerwa gra aż do 3.55, z muzyką zmieniającą się w podporę. Zmiana otwarcia instrumentalnego zaczyna się na 4.25 i kontynuuje aż do 4.50, zakończenia piosenki. Powiązane Piosenki The Last Revolver The Last Revolver prezentuje skazany na porażke romans Nemesis i jej kochanka oraz o jej żal z tym związany. Został wspomniany w The Muzzle of Nemesis i ma miejsce rok przed tą właśnie piosenką. Judgement Of Corruption Judgement Of Corruption omawia szczegóły korupcji Gallerania Marlona, jest również anologią do The Muzzle of Nemesis. And Then the Girl Went Mad -End of a Moonlit Night- And Then the Girl Went Mad -End of a Moonlit Night- ukazuje więcej przeszłości Nemesis, w tym opuszczony dom, w którym przypuszczalnie się wychowała oraz aspekt jej relacji z matką. Master of the Hellish Yard Master of the Hellish Yard pokazuje przyszłość Nemesis jako Władczyni Królestwa Zmarłych, drogę od zabójcy do dyktatora oraz jej starania, by zniszczyć wszystkie grzechy. Seven Crimes and Punishments Utwór Seven Crimes and Punishments nawiązuje do Nemesis w trakcie Wojny Domowej w Leviancie, kiedy ,,trafia" widza pociskiem, nosząc tę samą maskę co przy zabójstwie swojego ojca. Albumy Muzzlelabum.png|The Muzzle of Nemesis|link=The Muzzle of Nemesis (album) 480px-SSPcover.png|Seven Crimes and Punishments|link=Seven Crimes and Punishments Ciekawostki Koncept i pochodzenie *Nemesis to bogini zemsty w mitologi greckiej *Termin ,,Muzzle" ''(pl.Lufa) ''oznacza również Celownik (ang. ''Gun Point). Za to termin ,,gunpoint" oznacza grozić komuś z pistoletu. * Angielski tytuł piosenki "Satan's Revenge"(''Zemsta Szatana) ''jest odniesieniem do Szatana, patrona grzechu Gniewu; nawiązuje również do aktu zemsty Nemesis na Gallerianie. *Kiedy mothy pierwszy raz komponował utwór, próbował pokazać całe życie bohaterki, ale zrozumiał, że stałaby się zbyt wielka. Przyznał, że właśnie to spowodowało opóźnienie wydania albumu. *Komentując proces powstawania piosenki, mothy przyznał, że była to kwestia prób i błędów. Ostatecznie utwór mało przypomina pierwowzór. *Przed wydaniem piosenki, mothy napisał wiersz zatytułowany ,,Nemesis". Było w nim wiele odniesień do postaci, miejsc i wydarzeń w Kronikach Zła. Na końcu dzieła, autor uznał, że jest późno jak na prace w nocy i to wszystko nie ma sensu. *Na Twitterze, mothy wyśmiewał dźwięki zatytułowane ,,the muzzle of a gun". *Rewolwer użyty w piosence bazuje na projekcie broni Colta Pythona. Inne * Na początku PV utworu jest przyśpieszone kalendarium obejmujące narodziny Gretel i Hänsela, Zagładę Levianty oraz najważniejsze wydarzenia z udziałem siedmiu grzechów głównych. * Podobnie jak inne piosenki z serii Siedem Grzechów Głównych, ten zaczyna się od "さあ" ( Saa ), po czym narratorka zwraca się do grzesznego człowieka. * Przed kulminacyjnym punktem, w PV przewijają się obrazy i zwroty takie jak: ,,A następnie dziewczyna oszalała", ,,Ostatni Rewolwer", ,,Niemoralny Osąd", ,,Władczyni Królestwa Zmarłych" oraz dwukrotnie ,,Opuszczony". * Podobnie jak w przypadku Judgement Of Corruption, po pojawieniu się Ma, tunel spada ku końcowi wraz z pięcioma kolorowymi pierścieniami wokół jego ścian. Symbolizują one każdy kolor Siedmiu Grzechów, bez chciwości i gniewu. w chronologii. * Humorystycznie mothy przyznał, że nie zauważył przesłania utworu w ósmego sierpnia, w ósmego dnia i ósmego miesiąca. Nemesis, główna bohaterka, także ma kryptonim ,,Ósma". Galeria NemesisConceptArt.png|Projekt Nemesis wykonany przez Ichika MuzzleNemesisRevolver.png|Nemesis przeciwko jej pracodawcy w jego domu MuzzleLoverDeath.png|Zabójczyni płacze przez zabicie ukochanego dla ,,Mikołaja". MuzzleNemesisGunpoint.png|Nemesis szuka zemsty za śmierć ukochanego MuzzleNemesisMrPereNoel.png|Trzyma człowieka na muszce, a jego dom jest podpalony RepentNemesisMoN.png|Oferuje mu szanse przeżycia, gdy tylko zrzeknie się fortuny GallerianRefusalMoN.png|Gallerian buntuje się przeciwko takiemu rozwiązaniu GallerianNemesisLeviantaCivilWar.png|Nemesis, a za nią ludzie przeciwko korupcji Galleriana ChildNemesisMoN.png|Dziewczyna wspomina swoje dzieciństwo, gdy nie znała twarzy ojca GallerianHugMoN.png|Sędzia przytulający ,,dawno zmarłą" córkę, zamiast jej AngryNemesisMoN.png|Furia Nemesis, gdy ojciec dalej patrzy na lalkę, zamiast na nią NemesisGunpointMoN.png|Zabójczyni życzy swojej ofierze ,,do zobaczenia" ZizTheAmazingOctopus.png|Pełna ilustracja Nemesis z Mr.Ziz z PV wykonana przez Ichikę Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Seria Siedem Grzechów Głównych Kategoria:The Muzzle of Nemesis Kategoria:Levianta Kategoria:Stany Zjednoczone Evillious Kategoria:Gniew Kategoria:Kanon